1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-cell Touch Screen Panel (TSP) Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an on-cell TSP AMOLED structure in which a resin is formed between an AMOLED and a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase a display area while reducing a weight and a thickness of a mobile terminal, a touch screen technology is applied to the mobile terminal. Such touch screen technology is realized using a Touch Screen Panel (TSP) and a display such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED). A touch screen technology using an AMOLED having a high optical characteristic is increasingly available.
FIG. 1 is a partial cross-sectional view illustrating a TSP AMOLED structure according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a TSP AMOLED structure 100 is shown. A TSP Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) film (not shown) is formed in a lower surface of a window 150, and an air gap 140 exists between the window 150 and a polarizing plate 130 formed in an upper surface of an AMOLED 120. The AMOLED 120 includes Low Temperature Polycrystalline Silicon (LTPS) glass 121 made of a light emitting organic material to perform self light emission and encap glass 122 for sealing an upper part of the LTPS glass 121. Also, a sponge 110 for absorbing an external impact is disposed at a lower surface of the LTPS glass 121. Further, a display driver 170 such as an LCD Driver Integrated circuit (LDI) is included. A Flexible Printed Circuit board (FPCB) 160 connected to a main board (not shown) to transfer a control signal to the display driver 170 is formed at an upper surface of the LTPS glass 121 and at a side portion of the display driver 170. In the TSP AMOLED structure 100 of FIG. 1, because of reflection due to a refractive index difference between the air gap 140 and the TSP ITO film or the window 150, it is difficult to view a clear screen under strong external light.
In order to address such a problem, an on-cell TSP AMOLED structure was developed. The on-cell TSP AMOLED structure is described below with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a partial cross-sectional view illustrating an on-cell TSP AMOLED structure according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, an on-cell TSP AMOLED structure 200 is shown. A TSP ITO pattern (not shown) is formed between a polarizing plate 230 and an AMOLED 220, and a resin 240 is applied between the polarizing plate 230 and a window 250. The AMOLED 220 includes LTPS glass 221 made of a light emitting organic material to perform self light emission and encap glass 222 for sealing an upper part of the LTPS glass 221. Also, a sponge 210 for absorbing an external impact is disposed at a lower surface of the LTPS glass 221. Further, a display driver reinforcing material 280 for protecting a display driver 270 such as an LDI is positioned at an upper part of the display driver 270. A FPCB 260 connected to a main board (not shown) to transfer a control signal to the display driver 270 is formed at an upper surface of the LTPS glass 221 and at a side portion of the display driver 270. However, in the on-cell TSP AMOLED structure 200, because the display driver reinforcing material 280 may be separated or twisted due to an external impact, the display driver 270 may be weakly protected.